


Petition: Twitch Edition

by avatays, thelostcolony



Series: Gaang YouTubers AU [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Based on an Among Us Game, Crack, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other, Social Media, Twitch - Freeform, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatays/pseuds/avatays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostcolony/pseuds/thelostcolony
Summary: The extended Gaang plays Among Us.Some of them are much better than others.-The one where Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Zuko, Toph & Teo, Ty Lee, Jin, Haru, Azula, and Mai all stream on Twitch playing Among Us.Each chapter is a new character as the impostor.
Series: Gaang YouTubers AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876168
Comments: 54
Kudos: 329





	1. Jungle Gym Gacy

**Author's Note:**

> hi all! this takes place starting after chapter 18 of our social media fic, Petition to Get the Gaang a Brain Cell and i feel like its safe to assume that most of you are reading this fic because you're reading petition. if you are, thanks so much for coming to this one as well, all the support we've gotten means the world to us.  
> we also currently have an obsession with Among Us so it was a lot of fun for us to write!  
> (also we are aware that among us usually only lets 10 people play at once and we have 11 players even with toph and teo being a team, pls ignore it we can't do math)  
> thanks for reading, we hope you like it!!  
> \- t (& ro)

Transcript from the video entitled “We All Play Among Us Pt 2!” by Twitch users SoccerSuki, SokkasStories, HelpYourselfByKatara, AangsLife, ZukoHere, ToughPodcast, TyLeeTeeHee, itsharu, Inventing Duo, knivesout, Azula, and JinBinKnew:  
  


[ID: All eleven users are in separate boxes on screen. All of them greet the camera.]  
  


Suki: Welcome back to another video where we all play Among Us and I wipe the floor with everyone! Starring myself, Sokka, Zuko, Jin, Haru, Ty Lee, Mai, Azula, Toph and Teo, Aang, and Katara! The last video was so popular that we decided to do the whole streaming thing again!  
  


Zuko: You keep saying “wipe the floor” with everyone, but you haven’t won in like, twenty rounds.  
  


Suki: SO YOU GUYS GET THE PRIVILEGE OF WATCHING ME WIPE THE FLOOR WITH EVERYONE.  
  


Zuko: Okay, noted.  
  


Suki: Here’s how we’re streaming for anyone new in the chat: we mute our mics over the stream to each other, but we each have a separate mic setup that’s voicing over so you can hear us individually. We can’t hear each other until we unmute to talk about who we think the impostor is. Alright gang, time to mute, talk only into your individual mic, may the odds be ever in favor if you’re not Zuko, game on.  
  


Zuko: Hey!  
  


[ID: Everyone is quiet as the iconic “Shhh!” figure appears on screen. Ominous music plays as it shows “impostor” across Ty Lee’s screen.]  
  


Ty Lee: Oh sweet! I’ve never been impostor before! Hm, I obviously don’t want to kill Mai. Oh, or Azula. This is tough. I guess I should start with someone who I don’t want to kill though, so that way it’s not obvious it’s me. That’s hard though! I don’t want to kill anyone. Well, maybe Zuko. No, not Zuko. Maybe T Squared.  
  


[ID: Ty Lee moves around her pink figure, before she gets a devious smile on her face.]  
  


Ty Lee: Okay! Let’s begin.  
  


___

[ID: Teo moves their green figure to medbay, and stands on the scanner.]  
  


Teo: Okay, we’re in medbay, now - oh, no. Okay, Jin just came in. Is she... no, okay, she’s doing a task - yep, the task bar filled up more, we’re good, it’s not Jin.  
  


Toph: Aw, shame. I was wondering what Jin would be like as a murderer. She’s too nice, I feel like she’s secretly got a dark side.  
  


Teo: Well, we could say that about Ty Lee too.  
  


Toph: Yeah, that’s true.  
  


Teo: Oh, hey, Ty Lee just ran past us!  
  


___

Katara: Okay, I have to do wires in storage first and then the garbage chute, and then it’s over to shields and up to weapons. That’s fairly simple. I feel like it’s really easy to win if you know where to go and which paths to take that avoid vents and stuff.   
  


[ID: Katara starts doing wires in storage when Aang’s yellow figure sidles up next to her.]  
  


Katara: Aw look, it’s Aang! He’s so cute. He doesn’t ever want to kill anyone. He hasn’t been impostor at ALL over stream yet, so it’ll be really interesting for you guys when you see his method. Actually, I’m sure he’s already told you about it.  
  


[ID: Ty Lee’s pink figure comes up and replaces Aang’s.]  
  


Katara: Ty Lee’s also really cool. Honestly, I didn’t feel super close to Ty Lee at the start, but she’s really grown on me, like I really think we’re bon-  
  


[ID: Ty Lee’s pink figure abruptly slaughters Katara and leaves her bleeding in storage.]  
  


Katara: ...Okay so nevermind, I hate Ty Lee now, nothing she does can make this up to me, I’m one hundred percent serious this time guys -

___

  
Ty Lee: AAH this is so FUN! I never knew being a murderer would feel so FULFILLING! Maybe this is why Mai wants to murder people all the time. She practices throwing her knives in our room and when she does, she takes all my old boy band posters - ones I don’t care about anymore, don’t worry! She’s not mean, she doesn’t do it to any of the posters I care about - she takes the old boy band posters I have and throws knives at their faces. It’s so funny to watch.  
  


[ID: Ty Lee’s figure makes its way over to navigation, where Aang’s yellow figure is standing at the center console.]

  
Ty Lee: Oh nooooo, I don’t want to kill Aang! He’s so cute, he’s always so happy to see me and Mai and Azula. And they’re never bothered by him either. But this isn’t a game of favorites - it’s about murderers and the murdered.   
  


[ID: Ty Lee’s pink figure casually jogs up to Aang’s yellow one and slices him in half.]  
  


Ty Lee: AH I’m sorry, Aang!   
  


[ID: Zuko’s little red figure jolts to a stop at the entrance to navigation.]  
  


Ty Lee: OH GEEZ okay I have to just, I’m sorry, Zuko, oh no -  
  


[ID: Ty Lee’s pink figure shoots Zuko’s red one in the back.]  
  


Ty Lee: SHOOT okay I have to like, vent away, how do I do that, I don’t even know, shoot, okay here goes nothing!

___  
  


[ID: Mai’s black figure is staring at security cams.]  
  


Mai: Ty Lee just killed Katara, Aang, and Zuko and then vented away. Cool.  
  


___

[ID: Sokka stands in electrical, doing the wires task.]  
  


Sokka: I wish Suki was closer to me, we need to protect each other. You know, I told her that the other day, and she said “there’s no protection, only survival.” Which was worrisome, but otherwise very cool and hot of her to say. Except she takes this game almost as seriously as I do and I’m genuinely afraid of when she’s the impostor. She will dominate, I’m sure of it, and now I’m worried she’s gonna come get me first. You know, now that I think about it -  
  


[ID: Ty Lee comes up from the vent beside him and quickly kills him, leaving his body chopped in half. The pink figure then jumps back into the vent.]  
  


Sokka: Ah. Betrayal. But if I start yelling, Toph’s going to hear me, and if I’m not winning, neither is she. I am upset though. Someone better come and avenge me or I’m gonna be pissed.  
  


[ID: Suki’s orange figure comes around the corner into electrical.]  
  


Sokka: Avenge me, my beloved!

___  
  


[ID: **BODY REPORTED!** ]  
  


Suki: It was Sokka in electrical.   
  


Haru: There’s already four dead?  
  


Toph: Sounding mighty disinterested there, Haru.  
  


Haru: What? I am interested!  
  


Teo: Suspicious.  
  


Jin: What are you TALKING about? I was with Haru the whole time! Four kills in like a minute has Azula written all over it!  
  


Azula: Don’t go throwing around accusations you aren’t able to defend.  
  


Jin: BUT I AM able to defend it! You kill everyone in like two minutes! All the time!  
  


Azula: While it’s true as impostor I show impressive prowess, it’s not my work this time.   
  


Suki: Did anyone see anything? There was no one in electrical or in the hallway outside when I showed up.  
  


Mai: Nothing.  
  


Haru: Ty Lee’s been pretty quiet.  
  


Suki: Ty Lee? Anything to say?  
  


Azula: ...Ty Lee?

  
Ty Lee: I can’t - I can’t believe they killed Aang...  
  


Toph: Oh my God. Are you actually crying?  
  


Ty Lee: That’s _horrible..._  
  


Toph: Oh my - I don’t even. I can’t.  
  


Mai: There there.  
  


Ty Lee: And then - and then _Katara_ too?   
  


Suki: No sympathy for the devil, I see. That’s okay, Sokka’s an acquired taste.  
  


Teo: I’m offended on Sokka’s behalf.  
  


Suki: I happen to love the taste of cactus juice and idiocy.  
  


Teo: Aw.   
  


Jin: Romance at its finest.  
  


Mai: This is disgusting. I’m voting Toph and Teo.  
  


Teo: WAIT WHY?  
  


Toph: There’s no evidence!  
  


Mai: I never said I needed evidence.

  
Ty Lee: I can’t believe they killed _Aang..._  
  


Toph: Oh my - Jungle Gym, stop _crying,_ for fuck’s sa-  
  


[ID: **t squared was ejected**.]

___

[ID: Aang is still muted, and his phone rings. He looks at it and smiles as he answers it.]  
  


Aang: Hi Katara! Oh, hold on, I’m gonna put you on speaker.  
  


Katara, through the phone: Can you believe this shit? They totally bought it!   
  


Aang: Mai knows. She definitely saw at least one of us get killed when she was in security.  
  


Katara: Mai’s not going to report Ty Lee, Ty Lee probably won’t kill her at all, she’s going to just save her as the last one alive so she doesn’t have to. She can kill the rest of us apparently, but she’d never kill Mai.  
  


Aang: On the other hand, I’m feeling very appreciated. Ty Lee chose me to be the most upset about. I mean, she killed me second I think, but still. It makes me feel special.  
  


Katara: Aang we were still murdered.   
  


Aang: Yeah, but at least she seems upset about it.  
  


Katara: But... she’s the one who did it!  
  


Aang: Can you just let me feel appreciated here? I want to pretend that she’s genuinely upset and not just faking it.  
  


Katara: Fine. But I’m going to keep complaining, I can’t _believe_ she killed me first. Honestly.

___  
  


Ty Lee: Haru is sus of me, so I have to take him out next. And then I think it has to be Suki and Jin, and then... geez, and then I’ll have to pick between Mai and Azula. Of the two of them, I feel like - no, I don’t know. I can’t make that decision. It’s okay, I’ve never even gotten THIS far, so maybe I won’t end up having to make that decision. Either way, Haru has to die, so. Off we go!  
  


___

Haru: I think it’s Mai. I feel like Mai’s brutal efficiency is really suited to this sort of thing. It’s not Azula because I feel like Azula would take credit for that shit. Not that she ever has to because everyone literally dies before a single body gets reported.  
  


[ID: Haru’s lime green figure halts near the entrance to O2, where Jin’s white figure is emptying the O2 filter.]  
  


Haru: The point is that I don’t think it’s Jin. She’s my ONLY ally in this. Usually I just follow Zuko around because he’s sort of nice and weirdly protective of me, but yeah.  
  


[ID: Jin’s white figure runs past Haru up to weapons. Haru goes to go follow her, but Ty Lee’s pink figure runs past him, slaughters him as she goes by, and immediately turns back around to run down the hallway away from weapons.]  
  


Haru: I miss Zuko.  
  


___

Mai: Look at her go. What a fucking icon.  
  


___  
  
  


Jin: OH MY GOD OKAY I THINK IT’S HARU I REALLY - I’M RUNNING I’M RUNNING I’M RUNNING I’M RUNNING HE’S PROBABLY RIGHT BEH- where is Haru?  
  


[ID: Jin’s white figure stops short in the middle of the cafeteria. She skips a little to the left and right, but Haru never appears.]  
  


Jin: Or... maybe he was just watching me to see if I was being sus? What the fuck, Haru?  
  


[ID: Jin’s white figure starts to trot back the way she came, through weapons and down towards O2. Haru’s body comes into view.]  
  


Jin: OH MY GOD -  
  


___

[ID: **BODY REPORTED!** ]  
  


Jin: HARU WAS WATCHING ME IN O2 AND I THOUGHT HE WAS CHASING ME BUT THEN I WENT BACK BECAUSE HE DIDN’T SHOW UP AND HE’S DEAD IN THE HALLWAY -  
  


Mai: Really? Nothing on cams.  
  


Suki: THAT is a bold faced LIE, there is no WAY you didn’t see something on cams in that hallway. There’s a camera right outside of nav!  
  


Mai: I didn’t see anything.  
  


Ty Lee: Not Haru too!  
  


Azula: I doubt I need to tell you peasants that it wasn’t me again, but for the sake of redundancy, it wasn’t me.  
  


Jin: It has to be Mai, it seriously has to be, I can’t believe Haru died he was RIGHT behind me Suki -  
  


Suki: Okay, okay. Ty Lee? Voting Mai?  
  


Ty Lee: ...Yeah, okay.  
  


Mai: Gasp... Betrayal.  
  


Ty Lee: Sorry Mai... I don’t want to, but... you killed Haru...  
  


Suki: It’s... it’s okay, Ty Lee. He’s not... he’s not actually dead, babe.  
  


Ty Lee: I KNOW but it’s so SAD -  
  


Azula: Ugh, _vote_ , this is annoying.  
  


[ID: **die. was ejected.** ]

___

Mai: I could not be prouder.  
  


___  
  


Suki: Wait, Mai wasn’t the impostor? Oh, shit. Who else would she have covered for with the cams lie? She wouldn’t do that for anyone but Ty Lee or Azula, and it’s been like, seven minutes so it’s not Azula. I’m doing Ty Lee, I seriously think it’s her -

___  
  
  


[ID: **EMERGENCY MEETING!** ]  
  


Jin: I can’t believe it wasn’t Mai. Oh my God, it has to be Ty Lee. I literally cannot believe this.  
  


Suki: I was thinking the exact same thing. Azula?  
  


Azula: I think you’re both idiots.  
  


Ty Lee: You caught me! Good job, guys! Wow, I didn’t think I’d even make it this far! I hope Mai doesn’t mind that I had to vote her off, I didn’t want to be mean but I hoped I’d be able to win!  
  


Jin: Oh my God, Ty Lee, I love you.  
  


Suki: I can’t stay mad at you, you’re literally -  
  


Azula: Just VOTE so I can END THIS!  
  


[ID: **teehee! was ejected.** **Crewmate Victory!** ]  
  


Katara: TY LEE YOU LYING LITTLE WEASEL! I CANNOT BELIEVE ANY OF YOU FELL FOR THAT -  
  


Mai: Watch it, Katara.  
  


Aang: Good game, Ty Lee! You got really far!  
  


Ty Lee: Aw, thanks, Aang! I’m so sorry I had to kill you, I really didn’t want to!  
  


Zuko: Good game, Ty Lee.  
  


Haru: I can’t believe you got me on a literal blitz run, that was actually AMAZING.  
  


Ty Lee: I seriously thought that Jin was gonna catch me on that one, but she was too busy running for her life, haha!  
  


Jin: Haru, I’m sorry I ever doubted you.  
  


Toph: Well, so am I! We were innocent of all charges. This betrayal cannot be forgiven. I will only accept apologies in the form of money.  
  


Teo: You can just make that out to me, actually, thanks.  
  


Sokka: Toph, you’re literally a trust fund baby, if anything we should be asking _you_ for money.  
  


_Read more…_

_____  
  
_

**_Zuko Defense Squad Discord Server: 30,594 Members_ **

**take me out to the ball gaang:** hey haru, what’s it like to be murdered by ty lee??   
  


**its haru i promise:** not good :/  
  


 **zukos turtleducks:** god i wish that were me  
  


 **Zuko’s Man:** asia will you stop being so publicly horny?? not in front of HARU  
  


 **its haru i promise:** no dude, i like. get it.  
  


 **jin4301:** haru this is more than i EVER needed to know about you  
  


 **its haru i promise:** no, i’m kidding, i promise   
  


**jin4301:** blocked.  
  


 **its haru i promise:** hey jin unblock me for a second i have to tell you something  
  


 **jin4301:** unblocked.  
  


 **its haru i promise:** just admit u were Also turned on and we’re all good it’s not a big deal  
  


 **jin4301:** shut UP HARU  
  


 **Zuko’s Man** : aw they’re flirting <3

  
 **zukos turtleducks:** this is why u don’t have a boyfriend wil


	2. Haru H. Holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru is a deceptively good impostor. Not good enough to escape Mai's wrath. This is the one where Mai commits a murder, but not in the game. RIP Haru, always in our hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!! sorry it took us so long to update this one, things have been pretty chaotic, but thanks for your patience!  
> hope you enjoy, and you can check out our social media links at the end of the chapter if you wanna talk to us!! ok bye ily  
> \- t

Transcript from the video entitled “We All Play Among Us Pt 3!” by Twitch users SoccerSuki, SokkasStories, HelpYourselfByKatara, AangsLife, ZukoHere, ToughPodcast, TyLeeTeeHee, itsharu, Inventing Duo, knivesout, Azula, and JinBinKnew:

[ID: All eleven users are in separate boxes on screen. All of them greet the camera.]

Katara: Hey guys! You all really seem to like these, so we’re doing it again! You all know the whole gang by this point, and as usual, we have separate mics so that you all can hear us but we can’t hear each other, and one so we can talk to each other and the latter is muted except during discussion time.

Aang: Good luck, sweetie!

Toph: Ugh, gross. 

Azula: Repulsive. 

Ty Lee: I think it’s nice.

Mai: Just press start.

[ID: Everyone is quiet as the iconic “Shhh!” figure appears on screen. Ominous music plays as it shows “impostor” across Haru’s screen.]

Haru: Alright, so I’ve been playing on my own in between our Twitch streams, so I’m getting pretty good. I think I’m going to leave Zuko and Jin until the end, then figure out who to kill from there. I know that Zuko wouldn’t kill me right away, so I’m going to return the favor, and Jin has been my ally since day one - even though she did think I was the impostor when it was actually Ty Lee last round, but she said afterwards that she wouldn’t doubt me again, so that just means she won’t be expecting it this time.

___

  
  


[ **EMERGENCY MEETING!** ]

Suki: What’s happening?

Zuko: Toph and Teo called a meeting, the game _just_ started.

Toph: Vote Sokka.

Aang: Why?

Toph: Sus.

Sokka: WAIT HOW?

Katara: Good enough for me!

[ **Katara** has voted.]

Sokka: KATARA!

[ **T Squared** has voted.]

Sokka: Let me defend myself at least!

[ **Azula** has voted.]

[ **mai.** has voted.]

[ **teehee!** has voted.]

[ **windyboy** has voted.]

Sokka: GUYS SERIOUSLY?

Zuko: Sorry buddy.

[ **Zuko** has voted.]

Haru: It’s as good a reason as any, I guess.

[ **Haru** has voted.]

[ **Jin** has voted.]

Suki: Sorry Sokka, I gotta go with the group on this one.

Sokka: Et tu, Suki?

[ **Suki** has voted.]

Sokka: This was just cruel.

[ **withanokka** was ejected. 1 Impostor remains.]

___

Toph: That was fucking hilari-

[ID: In the background, Toph’s door bursts open.]

Sokka: _TOPH!_

Teo: Better run.

Toph: You’re one to talk.

Sokka: Why do you do this?

Toph: Crazy how it feels like Sokka’s here when he’s actually floating around in the vast emptiness of space.

Sokka: I literally hate you.

Teo: Sometimes I can still hear his voice.

___

  
  


Aang: I think I’m gonna hang around Katara and Suki for a while - Katara would never kill me, and Suki would wait until there were only a few people left if she chose to get me, so I think I’m pretty safe with them.

[ID: Aang’s little yellow figure runs down to storage to do wires, then begins fueling up.]

Aang: So I guess I should probably do a video rating the little pets in Among Us since I haven’t done a rating video in a hot minute! Let me start now since there are a few people who got them. I really like Ty Lee’s lil’ doggo, 11/10 for being amazing. Oops, lost Katara. I’ll catch up with her in a minute, Suki’s going into electrical, I should stand guard.

____

  
  


Katara: Even though Sokka wasn’t the impostor it’s nice that he’s out of the way. Do I regret turning on him? I could say yes, but that would be lying.

[ID: Katara’s purple figure has two little figures running behind it. She enters navigation and starts charting the course. Haru’s lime figure pops out of the navigation vent, instantly slaughters Katara, and then vents away. Katara’s two little figures sit down beside her dead body, regarding it sadly.]

Katara: I have to get rid of these little dudes. It’s too sad. It makes me miss Daisy. 

[ID: She pauses.]

Katara: You know what? I _really_ don’t regret killing Sokka.

____

  
  


[ID: Suki’s orange figure is doing wires in electrical when she notices the yellow figure come to stand next to her.]

Suki: Aw, Aang’s watching my back. That, or he’s the impostor and is trying to work up the nerve to kill me. He won’t, but it’s cute that he’s trying. Go Aang!

[ID: Suki finishes her task and moves around. Aang begins to leave electrical, but Suki moves onto another task in the room. Aang stands still for a moment, before leaving the room.]

Suki: I’m assuming he realized he has his own tasks to do and can’t just watch me. It’s sweet though. Maybe he’s going to find Katara.

___

  
  


Haru: I’ve sort of worked out an order that I want to take people out in. Honestly, truly iconic and helpful that everyone voted Sokka out, so that was a win. I’ve killed Katara, and I’m thinking I’ll go after Suki next. Then I’ll do Toph and Teo, then Aang, then Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee. That leaves Jin and Zuko, and whichever of them is easier to kill I’ll kill them first. Then it’s game over. 

[ID: Haru is faking a download in security. Mai’s little black figure watches on impassively.]

Haru: I think the scariest thing about Mai is that I don’t ever know if she’s watching cams, or watching whoever is in security with her. I haven’t figured it out and at this point I’m not sure I even want to know. Maybe I should kill her now?

[ID: Haru’s figure inches closer to her like he’s watching cams. Mai’s figure watches on.]

Haru: ...Nope, I’m not doing it, abort mission, abort, I’ll just go kill Suki instead.

[ID: Haru runs to medbay and vents.]

___

  
  


Suki: Alright so I’m done in here, I think I’ll go to medbay next - 

[ID: The door to electrical closes.]

Suki: Shit.

[ID: Haru’s figure jumps out of the vent, cuts Suki’s orange figure in half, then stays in the room.]

Suki: Holy shit it was Haru? I didn’t even consider him. Alright, I mean, good job. I better not have been the first one he killed. Why is he staying in here though? 

___

  
  


Toph: So Teo, how are we doing?

Teo: Currently you’re running to electrical, and I’m looking out for the impostor. Nothing’s been triggered yet, so the impostor is either really confident or really bad at this.

Toph: Aang, then.

Teo: Considering Ty Lee proved herself a super worthy impostor, Mai’s track record, Azula’s brutal methods, Katara’s efficiency... I think it’s either gotta be Aang, Jin, or maybe Zuko. Zuko’s a shit liar, so we’ll see soon enough.

  
Toph: Status report.

Teo: We’re entering electrical now - HOLY SHIT HARU IS STANDING OVER SUKI’S BO -

[ID: Haru’s lime figure slices through Toph and Teo’s green one and leaves them for dead in electrical. The alarm for O2 instantly begins blaring, luring everyone away from the body.]

Toph: That son of a bitch. He knows what he’s doing. I’ve never played with him as the impostor before.

Teo: Neither have I, but apparently he’s great at it.

Sokka: _I’d_ have guessed it was Haru if you all hadn’t voted me out.

Toph: Get out of my room, Sokka.

___

  
  


[ **BODY REPORTED!** ]

Aang: IT’S KATARA IN NAVIGATION, I LEFT HER FOR TWO SECONDS AND SHE WAS BRUTALLY MURDERED! KATARA, I AM SO SORRY -

Zuko: Holy shit, Suki and Toph and Teo are dead too.

Haru: They’re working fast, damn.

Jin: Is anyone sus?

Mai: I haven’t seen anything on cams.

Ty Lee: Me neither! I’ve been running around comms and shields most of the time because I have wires there and downloads! 

Jin: We’ll just have to keep our eyes peeled. If the impostor keeps killing like this they’ll win in like, five sec... wait.

Azula: I know what you’re thinking, and no, it’s not me.

Zuko: I don’t know... this sort of does have you written all over it.

Azula: And voting out Socky in the beginning?

Zuko: Crime of convenience.

Ty Lee: I don’t know, Zu, I don’t think it’s Azula!

Jin: It could be.

Mai: Well, it wasn’t.

Haru: Well of course you guys would say that, you’re her friends.

Azula: And you want to know what it’s like when I no longer consider you a friend, do you, Harry?

Haru: I know you know my name.

Azula: I know you know I don’t care.

Haru: ...I’m gonna risk my whole life and vote Azula. It might not be her, but she’s being so sus that I just - I just want to make sure it’s not her. If it isn’t, we’ll go from there.

Zuko: Alright. I’m on board. Sorry, Azula.

Azula: Don’t lie, brother, it doesn’t suit you.

[ **Haru** has voted.]

[ **Zuko** has voted.]

[ **Azula** has voted.]

[ **Jin** has voted.]

Zuko: Mai and Ty Lee?

Ty Lee: I’m skipping, I don’t want to vote for her.

Mai: Whatever.

[ **die**. has voted.]

[ **teehee!** has voted.]

[ **Azula** was ejected. 1 Impostor remains.]

___

[ID: Zuko’s red figure leaves admin, and passes Ty Lee’s pink one.]

Zuko: Okay, I thought it was Toph and Teo at first because they called a meeting and immediately thinned the herd but obviously they’re dead now, so I’m trying to think of who else kills super efficiently. It’s either Mai or Ty Lee, and I know Mai’s been on cams for the most part, so... Ty Lee?

[ID: Zuko’s figure runs through storage.]

Zuko: So I have a few tasks in electrical, I think I should do those now when there’s a higher chance of someone else being in there... Unless that’s what the impostor was thinking, and they’re just waiting in the vent for a single moment when one of us is alone. 

[ID: Zuko’s figure enters electrical and begins a data download.]

Zuko: It’s not Aang obviously, he would never kill Katara right away, he has issues doing it at all... maybe Jin? I’ve never played with her while she was impostor before. I feel like my gut instinct is Ty Lee being the impostor again. I don’t want to call a meeting for that, but when the next body turns up... I’ll say something.

___

  
  


[ID: Haru’s lime figure is in the vent in security. Mai’s black player is the only other one in the room.]

Haru: Come on, you can do this... you aren’t even in the same house as her, she can’t hurt you... unless that’s what she wants me to think. Oh, no - fuck, shit, alright, I’m gonna do it - 

[ID: Haru jumps out of the vent. Mai sees and tries to leave the room, but Haru catches her and shoots her in the back, then jumps back into the vent.]

Haru: Fuck. I’m dead, I’m so dead.

___

  
  


Mai: He’s dead. He’s so dead.

___

  
  


[ **BODY REPORTED**!]

Jin: I WAS IN REACTOR DOING SIMON SAYS AND I DECIDED TO RUN OVER TO CAMS TO SEE WHAT WAS GOING ON AND MAI WAS DEAD, I’M -

Ty Lee: Oh.

Zuko: ...You okay, Ty Lee?

Ty Lee: Um. Yeah.

Zuko: It’s... she’s not dead in real life, Ty. It’s okay.

Aang: It’s okay, Ty Lee! I understand why you’re upset. I get upset every time I learn Katara’s dead. It’s totally normal!

Ty Lee: Thanks, Aang. Who’s going to have my back now? Whose back should I have? It’s just hard. Dog-eat-dog world, except I’d never eat a dog and neither would you, so.

Jin: Don’t worry, Ty Lee. I’ve got you!

Ty Lee: Thanks. Whoever killed Mai is dead. They’re so dead.

Haru: Maybe... maybe it was a self report? Maybe Jin killed her and then reported the body.

Jin: What? No it wasn’t!

Haru: It’s very backstabby to say you’ve got Ty Lee’s back when you just killed her girlfriend, Jin.

Jin: Good thing I didn’t do that then, Haru!

Zuko: Um -

Aang: I don’t think Jin would do that, but we’re running out of time to find the impostor.

[ **Haru** has voted.]

Haru: I don’t know guys, I just feel like Jin is trying too hard.

Jin: Haru, you little fucker. You piece of shit. I will have revenge for this, you know. 

[ **windyboy** has voted.]

[ **teehee!** has voted.]

Jin: Zuko? You going to be a backstabber too?

Zuko: Jin, it’s literally a game, please, I’m begging -

Jin: No, fine, whatever! I get it! It’s fine! You don’t love me anymore! Whatever!

Zuko: Jin -

[ **Jin** was ejected. 1 Impostor remains.]

___

  
  


[ID: Zuko twiddles his thumbs.]

Zuko: So. How is everyone. Me? Doing fine, it’s whatever.

___

  
  


Ty Lee: Oh, this is balled up. It’s Haru or Zuko. Would Zuko kill Mai? He wouldn’t... he’s a bad liar anyway, so even if he did, he wouldn’t be able to lie about it. Especially because I’m upset about it. I’d say it was Aang, but people have been killed, and that’s not Aang’s style. That leaves Haru.

[ID: Ty Lee’s pink figure lingers near the center table.]

Ty Lee: I’m gonna call an emergency meeting as soon as the timer runs out -

[ID: Haru’s lime figure stays by the table as well. Zuko and Aang’s figures run to opposite sides of the ship.]

Ty Lee: Oh, no. Okay, ten more seconds - 

[ID: Ty Lee runs her figure across the cafeteria, and Haru follows her. He catches up with her then stabs her.]

Ty Lee: Uncool. Mai’s gonna kill him.

___

Aang: Okay, I need to finish this quick, our task bar is almost full, hopefully we can still win this. It’s not Ty Lee, so that’s Haru or Zuko. But I don’t think Zuko wouldn’t kill Katara and Suki first...

[ID: Haru’s figure comes up next to him in the reactor.]

Aang: Hi, Haru - 

[ID: Haru’s figure stabs him, and the screen goes black.]

Aang: Aw. Bye, Haru.

___

[ID: **Crewmate Defeat.** ]

Zuko: Wait, it was _Haru_? I never suspected him.

Azula: Well, yes, but you’re an idiot.

Suki: So who did he kill first? 

Katara: It was me I think, he got me in navigation.

Toph: HE DOUBLE KILLED SUKI AND ME AND TEO!

Teo: It was very impressive.

Sokka: NEVERMIND THAT, YOU GUYS VOTED ME OFF FOR **_NOTHING_ **-

Toph: Not for nothing. It made me laugh. 

Katara: Not for nothing. You killed Daisy.

Sokka: THIS JOKE IS OLD, KATARA. LET IT GO. IT HAPPENED TWO WEEKS AGO.

Aang: She lives on in our heart, Sokka. This isn’t a joke, Sokka. You killed our daughter, _Sokka._

Azula: And she was delicious.

Zuko: Rest in pieces, Daisy. You were a very delicious cake. We’ll never forget you.

Ty Lee: Let’s all have a moment of silence.

[ID: A beat passes.]

Mai: Just to be clear, that moment of silence was for Haru. 

Haru: Please no. Please, I beg you for mercy. Please.

Jin: So who’s up for another round?

_Read more…_

___

  
  


**_Jinru Shippers Discord - 1,395 Members_ **

**_Channel: #zukru_ **

**take me out to the ball gaang:** pour one out for Haru. He’s not dead, but he’s about to be.

**Jin4301** : Don’t, he deserves it.

**Zuko’s Man:** he hasn’t answered, I assume that means Mai has already killed him.

**zuko’s turtleducks:** rip **@its haru i promise**

**its haru i promise** : Jin, please, I can’t have you mad at me too.

**Jin4301:** Did you guys hear something? I think I heard the wind…

**its haru i promise:** jin we’re NOT MAKING NOISE THIS IS LITERALLY AN INTERNET SERVER

**Jin4301:** maybe not the wind, but I did hear a BITCH.

**aangaangsauntie:** oh zoinks

**its haru i promise:** jin it’s not that DEEP

**Zuko’s Man:** trouble in paradise

**zuko’s turtleducks** : wil we’re in the zukru channel

**Zuko’s Man** : my point stands

**Jin4301:** CAN’T BELIEVE HARU IS TALKING TO ME FROM BEYOND THE GRAVE

**Zuko’s Man** : so are we going to discuss zukru in this channel at least?? I think it was nice that haru didn’t kill zuko

**zuko’s turtleducks** : the ship sails itself <3

**lesbiansuki:** now if only the throuple would get together life would be grand

  
 **zuko’s turtleducks** : we can dream, lesbiansuki. we can dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come find us on tumblr, instagram, & tiktok:  
> tay: [tumblr](https://stupidbihours.tumblr.com/) [instagram](https://instagram.com/avat.ays?igshid=6uisvzs480ld) [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@avatays)  
> ro: [tumblr](https://thelcstcolony.tumblr.com/) [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@thelostcolony)


	3. Blues Clues Bundy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, Azula is way too good at murder and throwing people off her scent, and everyone is pissed and mildly impressed by it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, we hope you enjoy this chapter!! it's not as long because azula is efficient, but if you guys want to sign the [petition](https://www.ipetitions.com/petition/sokka-needs-to-grow-a-braincell) to put sokka down, it's right there, and our links to talk to us are at the bottom of the chapter as well!  
> thanks for reading!!  
> \- t

Transcript from the video entitled “We All Play Among Us Pt 4!” by Twitch users SoccerSuki, SokkasStories, HelpYourselfByKatara, AangsLife, ZukoHere, ToughPodcast, TyLeeTeeHee, itsharu, Inventing Duo, knivesout, Azula, and JinBinKnew:

[ID: All eleven users are in separate boxes on screen. All of them greet the camera.]

Zuko: Hey guys, so we’re playing Among Us again. If you haven’t seen us before, we have two mics, one to talk to each other, which will be muted during game play, and one for you guys, which will be on the whole time. 

Suki: We’ve done this a few times, we’re all basically professionals.

Sokka: I would be if you guys didn’t _kill me off_ everytime!

Toph: You’re still holding onto that, Snoozles? Let it go.

Sokka: I will _not._

Mai: Okay, shut up and someone press start.

[ID: Everyone is quiet as the iconic “Shhh!” figure appears on screen. Ominous music plays as it shows “impostor” across Azula’s screen.]

Azula: Ah, good. I’m impostor. Let me show you how real talent works.

[ID: The game starts. Everyone splits up, but the majority of the group goes towards admin. Azula, Katara, Suki, and Aang split off towards medbay. Azula’s cyan figure follows Suki’s into medbay, watching her scan.]

Azula: Now usually I would kill Zuzu first, since he’s such an easy target and it brings me joy to see him fail. But if I were to play the long game - which I don’t usually, so you should be flattered I’m even bothering to entertain you.

[ID: Azula’s figure slaughters Suki’s orange one, leaving her on the scanner. She vents to security.]

Azula: Oh good, Aang, Katara, and Mai are here. They’re impossible to separate, so of course I’ll have to stack kill them. 

[ID: Azula vents to electrical, where Toph and Teo are alone right on the vent, presumably doing a download. Azula’s timer runs down: 5,4,3,2,1. She slaughts Toph and Teo’s dark green figure, and immediately opens the sabotage menu, closing the doors to electrical and medbay and inciting an O2 emergency.]

Azula: Well, that should distract them for a little while.

___

  
  


Aang: So that’s Katara and I, and Mai’s there. I think I saw Ty Lee in the hallway that we just passed, but - oh, Mai just went back into security. Well, I’ve got a tasks in electrical, Katara might too so I’m gonna follow her. 

[ID: Aang’s yellow figure turns the corner as Katara’s purple one goes into electrical. The doors shut behind her.]

Aang: OH NOOOOO - 

___

  
  


Katara: Shit. Oh, no.

[ID: The lights go off, but Katara’s figure stays put.]

Katara: I am not going to fix the lights, that’s where the impostor is waiting for me for sure. But I’m already locked in with the, so I... shit, I don’t have much choice. 

[ID: Katara moves to the left a few paces, and sees Toph and Teo’s green figure by the vent.]

Katara: SHIT I’m so dead - 

[ID: Azula’s cyan figure comes into view. Azula shoots her and vents out of electrical.]

Katara: Dammit. At least the game will probably be over soon.

___

  
  


[ID: The doors to electrical open, and Aang’s yellow figure goes in and fixes the lights.]

Aang: Okay, slightly suspicious, I figured I’d be dead by now since I’m the only one doing it...

[ID: The lights come back on, and Aang spots Katara’s body close to the lightbox.]

Aang: NO, oh my God, Katara, I’m so sorry! This is all my fault, I hope she knows I’m sorry.

[ID: Azula’s cyan figure pops up from the vent as Aang is talking, and cuts him in half with a machete, then vents again.]

Aang: Well at least we’re together again... should I go to Katara’s room and say hi? Now that we’re both dead. I feel like I need to apologize still...

___

  
  


Azula: This is too easy. It’s almost pathetic. Well, I’m keeping the water peasant alive because his friends will vote him out just to upset him, which is hilarious. Let’s see... there’s the earth peasants still. I’ll kill the girl because the boy is less likely to accuse me. I think he fears me... as he should.

___

Jin: Alright so Haru and I have been allies, but he was the impostor last time and I’m a bit wary of him now... he hasn’t done anything yet though, so I should be safe. He’s still doing his thing in oxygen, but I’ve gotta go to shields anyway, it’s so open though that there’s really no way I’ll -

[ID: Azula’s cyan figure pops out of the vent. She quickly slaughters Jin’s white figure and goes next door to communication.]

Jin: The universe just really loves proving me wrong. It’s like a kick in the teeth.

___

  
  


[ **BODY REPORTED!** ]

Haru: GUYS, I found Jin’s body in shields!

Zuko: Holy shit, there’s five dead already?

Sokka: It has to be Azula, there’s no one else who could kill this fast. And Mai and Ty Lee are still in the game, we know they’re the last one’s she’d go after.

Azula: Watch yourself.

Ty Lee: But why would Zuko still be in the game then? Everyone knows Azula would kill him first.

Zuko: That’s... that’s true, yeah.

Ty Lee: Maybe a self report?

Zuko: Come on, Haru wouldn’t kill Jin this early.

Haru: Thank you, Zuko. But if it isn’t Azula, then who?

Mai: Sokka.

Sokka: WHAT? HOW?!

Mai: Just feels right.

[ **die.** has voted.]

Sokka: _Seriously?_

Zuko: Would Sokka kill Suki though? I think he’d definitely kill Toph and Teo but _Suki_?

Azula: There is no love in Among Us.

Zuko: Okay, fair.

[ **Azula** has voted.]

[ **Zuko** has voted.]

Ty Lee: Sorry, Sokka. Nothing personal.

[ **tee hee!** has voted.]

Sokka: You say that, but it really _feels_ personal!

Haru: Sorry, Sokka...

Sokka: Haru, you better fucking not - 

[ **Haru** has voted.]

Sokka: I literally hate you guys so much.

Zuko: Sorry, buddy.

Sokka: Apology not accepted. This crime will not be forgiven.

[ **withanokka** was ejected.]

___

  
  


Azula: Still funny. Okay, now I finally get to kill Zuzu.

___

  
  


Zuko: I hope Sokka’s not that mad at me... I know he wasn’t the impostor but everyone else had nearly already voted and I got nervous. Plus, was I really going to go against Azula _and_ Mai? I don’t have a death wish.

[ID: Zuko’s red figure goes to the lower engine.]

Zuko: I’m almost done with all my tasks anyway, so if it’s Mai or Haru, they’ll probably go after each other first. Haru and I have an alliance, so he’d probably go for Mai because if he killed Ty Lee, Mai would be even more angry than if he just killed her. Seriously. 

[ID: Azula’s cyan figure runs up next to him as he is doing his task, and quickly stabs him.]

Zuko: Of course. I really should have known.

___

Haru: Okay, well since it wasn’t Sokka it’s one of the Deadly Trio, so that means I just have to keep an eye out for -

[ID: Azula’s cyan figure trots into the room, casually slaughters Haru’s lime figure, and trots out.]

  
Haru: Oh, it’s the Deadly Queen. I guess I shoulda seen this one coming. I can’t believe she left Zuko alive, though.

___

  
  


[ **EMERGENCY MEETING!** ]

Azula: Alright, I’m coming clean. It’s me. Which of you girls is going to sacrifice yourselves for the cause?

Mai: ...I mean, I will, I guess.

Ty Lee: Mai, no!

Azula: Mai, yes.

Mai: But I’m voting for you on my way out.

Azula: What? Why?

Mai: I guess you don’t know me as well as you think you do.

[ **die.** has voted.]

Azula: Fine then. Be like that. Ty Lee and I don’t need -

[ **tee hee!** has voted.]

Azula: Ty Lee!

Mai: Ty Lee?

Ty Lee: Sorry, Azula!

[ **Azula** was ejected. **Crewmate Victory!** ]

**___**

  
  


Mai: Ty Lee, you betrayed Azula for me.

  
Ty Lee: Aw Mai, it’s ‘cause I love you. Not that I don’t love Azula. Um?

Azula: I... I simply can’t believe this.

Sokka: I’m sorry, Azula was the impostor and she _didn’t_ win?

Aang: MaiLee superiority.

Mai: Do _not_ call us that.

Ty Lee: Yes call us that!

Suki: That’s funny. Wait, who was the first to die?

Katara: Wasn’t me.

Haru: Or me.

Jinn: Me neither.

Toph: I think it was you, Sunkist.

Suki: But - but -

Azula: Yes, well. Couldn’t have you sniffing me out, now could I?

Ty Lee: Azula, are you mad?

Azula: Of course not. It’s only a game, after all. But I won’t be holding your hand for the next three days.

Ty Lee: Azula!

Mai: Azula.

Azula: Fine. Two.

Zuko: I just can’t believe she let me live that long.

Azula: Yes, every second of it was a struggle. Don’t get too used to it, brother mine.

Zuko: Trust me, I won’t. Every second you let me live was also a struggle, so.

Sokka: Zuko, PLEASE don’t encourage her.

Katara: Yeah, Zuko, please don’t encourage her.

Sokka: That sounded very lackluster, Ms. Self Help.

Toph: Well, I thought it was interesting to watch. Blues Clues Bundy struck again.

Teo: I still think it was ableist of her to kill us so early.

Suki: And biphobic to kill me first.

Sokka: Oh? And it’s not biphobic when you all VOTE ME OFF?

Suki: Nope.

Haru: Jin, are you okay? You’ve been quiet.

Jin: Just keeping my mouth shut to preserve my life.

Haru: Okay, relatable.

_Read more…_

___

  
  


**moomo @ohtobemomo**

NOT AZULA LETTIBG ZUKO LIVE JUST TO THROW EVERYONE OFF. I’D LET HER STOMP ME

**ahpah @ohtobeappa**

_Replying to @ohtobemomo:_ kevin please stop simping so fucking hard it’s EMBARRASSING

**moomo @ohtobemomo**

_Replying to @hotobeappa:_ if it’s so embarrassing then change ur fuckin @ kyle

**ahpah @ohtobefool**

_Replying to @ohtobemomo:_ try me. I won’t hesitate bitch

**moomo @ohtobemomo**

anyways @TyLeeTeeHee can u tell azula that she’s the love of my life and i will unconditionally serve her

**@bluescluesbundy**

_Replying to @ohtobemomo:_ don’t worry. you will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come find us on tumblr, instagram, & tiktok:  
> tay: [tumblr](https://stupidbihours.tumblr.com/) [instagram](https://instagram.com/avat.ays?igshid=6uisvzs480ld) [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@avatays)  
> ro: [tumblr](https://thelcstcolony.tumblr.com/) [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@thelostcolony)


End file.
